Cerebro
Cerebro (Spanish for "Brain") is a device that the X-Men (in particular, their leader, Charles Xavier) use to detect mutants. History Original Timeline ''X-Men: First Class An early version of Cerebro exists in an unnamed CIA science facility, built by the young Hank McCoy to amplify brainwaves. It it used by Xavier to find and recruit mutants for training in order to oppose Sebastian Shaw. It is later destroyed by Riptide as Shaw searches the facility for the young mutants. Emma Frost comments on her perception of Xavier's increased telepathic range when using Cerebro, which she feels despite being some thousands of miles away. X-Men: Days of Future Past In 1973 Hank and Charles had built a version of Cerebro in the subbasement of the X-Mansion. X-Men Cerebro is a massive device that fills a spherical room in the basement of Xavier's School. While in use, three-dimensional images of the minds scanned by the device appear around the user. Cerebro can also detect both human and mutant minds with ease. The unique signature of mutant brainwaves is shown by the mental images of humans depicted in black and white, while those of mutants show up in color. Professor X mentions to Wolverine that Magneto helped him build it, and therefore knows how to construct helmets with circuitry to block its detection abilities. Cerebro is sabotaged by Mystique so that it injures Professor X, putting him into a coma. The only person who can use Cerebro effectively is Xavier; Jean Grey successfully used the device to locate Magneto , but the input overwhelmed her nascent telepathic power and left her stunned. X2: X-Men United The device was copied and modified by William Stryker in his plot to have a brainwashed Xavier use his Cerebro-amplified powers to kill the world's mutants, and was later further modified by Magneto to kill humans. Stryker forced Magneto to reveal information regarding Cerebro, as Magneto reminded Storm that he helped Xavier build the device. According to the film, it is difficult to pinpoint the location of mutants who have the ability to teleport and are constantly in transit, such as Nightcrawler. Mutants appear in red, and humans in white. X-Men: Days of Future Past Charles has Cerebro in the X-Jet. New Timeline X-Men: Days of Future Past Charles uses Cerebro to locate Mystique. After it malfunctions, Charles breaks down due to him having not used it for so long. After some encouragement from Logan and his future self Charles tries again and is able to find her. While he is unable to talk Raven out of killing Trask he is able to find out she is going to Washington D.C to kill him. X-Men: Apocalypse During the reawakening of Apocalypse an earthquake cured which was felt halfway around the world. Deciding to investigate Hank and Charles use Cerebro and find Moira MacTaggert at the site. Later when Raven came to the X-Mansion to enlist the assistance of Charles to help her find Erik after the death of his family. He, Raven, Alex and Moira go to Cerebro to locate Erik. When Charles makes contact he tries to convince Erik to come back with to the, to help him. However the conversation is interrupted by Apocalypse who manages to take over Xavier and Cerebro and uses the latter's enhancing of his powers to cause various men of the worlds military to fire all of their rockets into space and disarming all of the worlds military. Charles in a desperate attempt to prevent Apocalypse orders Alex to destroy all of Cerebro. Using his powers Alex proceeds to destroy Cerebro and the room itself in the process. Later after the defeat of Apocalypse Jean and Erik rebuild the X-Mansion and with that Cerebro as well. Dark Phoenix Charles used Cerebro to stay in contact with X-Men as they attempted to save the crew of the Space Shuttle Endeavor. After Jean had a mental break down due to the power of the Phoenix Force that recently infected her Charles used Cerebro to attempt to enter Jeans mind and find out what was wrong with her. However Jean resisted and managed to eject Charles from her mind with the power of the Phoenix Force heavily damaging Cerebro and injuring Charles in the process. Deadpool 2 Wade Wilson wore Cerebro on his head in a living room in the mansion, which annoyed Colossus. ''Legion Determined to find others like him, Charles created Cerebro to amplify his abilities. This led to him encountering the powerful and evil mutant known as The Shadow King Mutants found in Cerebro *Storm *Cyclops *Angel Salvadore *Darwin *Havok *Banshee *Wolverine *Mystique *Rogue *Nightcrawler *Magneto Trivia *Cerebro is not seen in X-Men: The Last Stand. *In both films, Magneto's helmet is capable of blocking the telepathic signals from Cerebro, as well as any telepathic mutants. *In X2: X-Men United, Xavier states Magneto helped him build Cerebro; yet in X-Men: First Class, it is Beast who is shown to create it. It is possible that between X-Men: First Class and the first film, Xavier and Magneto set aside their differences and built the one in the mansion off of Hank's design. Gallery Cerebro1-XM.png|Wolverine sees Cerebro for the first time Cerebro2-XM.png|Professor Xavier using Cerebro CharlesXavierDown-XM.png|Professor X rendered unconscious after Cerebro was sabotaged by Mystique Cerebro-X2.png|Professor X uses Cerebro to locate Nightcrawler Cerebrooffuturepast.jpg|Young Xavier with Cerebro in X-Men: Days of Future Past. generationcerebro.jpg|Emma Frost and Cerebro in Generation X. Category:X-Men culture Category:Earth-10005 Category:Gadgets Category:Deadpool culture